Unforgettable Memory
by Prince-Sohma-Yuki
Summary: This is my second fanfic, and it's about the series, but in this time, another new student passed the entrance examination and successfully joined DDS and class Q. Their adventures continue...


**Unforgettable Memory**

_Summary : This is my second fanfic, and it's about the series, but in this time, another new student passed the entrance examination and successfully joined DDS and class Q. Their adventures continue..and it's also about the trials of love between..._

Disclaimer : I do not own Detective School Q, a detective anime series created by Seimaru Amagi and Fumiya Sato. The only character I own are the OOC.

A/N : How much an unforgettable memory can mentally hurt a person? It does depend on what kind of past situation that caused someone to remember it always. Everyone have their own unforgettable memory even I've my own past memory too. Some unforgettable memory turn out to be kind of scars, which carved deeply inside one's heart. Mine as well. Can the word ' Love ' cure the scars that lies beneath a fake smile? Have fun and R & R No flames please. Arigatou Gozaimasu

Chapter 1 Dream

The light wind's blowing in the month of March. Its spring now as a young teen with light blue colored hair was walking along a path of a garden, with his other class Q's members. They were gazing around, at the beautiful scenery. The novel trees, Sakura can be seen at the side of the path that they were walking and its petals falling down. Sakura, why does it call as one of the legend plant? Some people said Sakura is not only a special plant with legends, craved in it but it also can brings the feelings of happiness, love, friendship. Every one filled with smile and laughter. All of the sudden, the beautiful scenary disappeared, his friends faded away. Now, he is alone in the dark, emtpy garden, with auturm leaves falling down to the ground. The rain started to falls on him, and his hands was placed on his arms, rubbing to keep warm. He hope his friends would see him and comes back to him. Passers-by, they appeared suddenly and some of them were carrying a heavy bag called as 'responsibility' , walking away from him. He continued walking eventhough his emotion falling like a sand. His eyes widened as he heard someone calling him by his name, behind him. The voice seemed to be very familiar...it's his grandfather's voice. His grandfather was the head of an organization called as 'Pluto '. It's an organization that does a lot of crimes. " Ryu...Ryu, you don't have other choice, you should comes back to my side, and help me execute the organization. No one is going to love you, your friends, they are just lying, wake up now! To be the prince..the heir of Pluto! "

(Ryu's Pov) : I was awake, after rose my body with a quick movement, my face showed

my shocked expression. It's that dream again, that horrible dream. Why does

He still wanted me to go back to his side? I asked myself, trying to

remain calm before I withdraw my hand to the desk, and grabbed the clock,

looked to it. The bright green colored letters bore into my eyes read.

It's 3.00 A.M. I felt I couldn't sleep more because of the thoughts about my dream

kept me awake. I sighed, then moved my head, looking over to my friend 'Kyu'

who was lying on the bed, sleeping soundly? I found myself smiling before lay back onto

my mattress, trying to makes my self sleep.

At dawn, a small brown bird flew into the room that both Kyu and Ryu were sleeping, started cooing softly. Ryu woke up, opened his eyes slowly and stretched himself while Kyu was still sleeping. He seemed to be dreaming about his father again. Ryu knew it not because both him and Kyu's friend relationship was tough , but Kyu called ' Otousan' a few times while he was sleeping. Suddenly the loud pinging of the clock can be heard, at this moment, Kyu extended his hand; trying to reach his hand to the clock but without conscious, he fell down from his bed, onto Ryu. " Ouch, Kyu, wake up. You've been fell down and sleeping on me " Ryu spoke as he was patted Kyu's to wake the other up and trying to move Kyu's body away from him. Kyu opened his eyes slowly as he felt someone is patting him and calling him to wake up, then his eyes wide in shock and sat up quickly beside Ryu. He placed his hand at the back of his head, glancing to Ryu, and a sweat drop dripped on his head. "Gomen, Ryu. I fell down on you. I've a nice dream about uncle detective...heh" Kyu apologized. "It's not a big deal, Kyu. It's happen usual. I knew it.."Ryu spoke. " Ah, you're right. Any way, did you've a nice dream, Ryu..? " Kyu asked, placing his hand down from his head to his thigh. He knew Ryu was awaked, by a nightmare, yesterday. " Eh? No, Kyu. I didn't have a nice dream but the same nightmare that I had before " Ryu answered. " Oh, can you tell me about it, Ryu? " Kyu inquired again. " Perhaps, later.." Ryu responded. " Ah, I understood.. " They remained silent for a moment. Kyu was thinking about Ryu. He wanted to know more about his true detective partner however Ryu was thinking only about the nightmare.

About an hour later, after both Kyu and Ryu ate the breakfast, and have everything ready, they walked out from the house together and contemplated to meet their other friends Megumi, Kintarou, Kazuma in class Q, DDS. As both of them arrived at the class, they were greeted ' good morning ' by their friends except Kazuma. He seemed to be busier, creating his new game. Kyu greeted back but Ryu remained silent, went away to the one of the window area in class Q, placed of his palm on his cheek, staring outside. At the same time, a young girl walking beside Dan sensei, the principle of DDS, who was sitting on a handicapped wheel chair pushed by Katagi sensei, making their way into the old building, where only their classroom and some store rooms located. The girl...seemed to be a very charming girl with long dark amethyst colored hair, slithering against her thigh with two yellow ribbons tied the side strand of her hairs on her head.

A moment later, Ryu turned around, as he heard some one slid open the door of their class. A small smile slid on his face as he saw the girl again. The girl smiled back to him as well as she found out, the blue haired guy was glancing and smiling to her. " Ahem! " The class went back, standing at their desk, listening to Dan sensei's announcement. " Okay class, from now onward, this new student, who was a second top student in a detective school in Canada, will be joined this class. She managed to get a good grade in our entrance exam even though you may think she came from Canada. She was a half nipponjin and her name is Komachi Risa or you can call her eigo name, Rith. Let's all of us welcome here and you can sit where ever you want" " Hai, Dan sensei. Hajimemashite, douzo yoroshiku, minna san..." Rith spoke in her soft tone yet polite voice. She has a pair of violet orbs and was wearing a long pink colored dress.

At this moment after the teacher has left, every boy except Ryu and Kazuma, their mind was still being captured by Rith's beauty. They walked over to her, wanting to shake her hand, but Megumi getting anger more and gave both of them a knock on their heads. " Grr..Stop being like that, you will scare her away! " Sweat drop dripped on everyone's heads including the new student, then the class remained silent for a moment. A small smile lingering on Ryu's lips, he walked over and extended one of his hands to her. " Risa san, welcome to class Q, yoroshiku ne? " He spoke in his ever polite voice. Rith's face blushed, then she took his hand, and shook it lightly after she responded " Hai, yoroshiku desu. Ano, namae'wa? " Amakusa Ryu desu..." He answered. " H-hai! " She spoke, smiling warmly. " Kyu tried to interrupted them from speaking by saying " Erm, Megu, do you think both of them is falling in love with each other. This might becomes...? " " True love. Yeah, I think so.." Megu answered. Both of them hear what Kyu and Megu was talking about and pink flushed appeared on their cheek. " Stop kidding now, both of you! " Ryu responded. " Ano, Ryu, we aren't kidding. Your face showed everything. You like...perhaps not, you love her a lot. A while ago, you seemed to be upset but now, you are blushed! " Kyu replied. " Ah, we don't want to play with all of you now.." He spoke, then, walking away from his class, away from his friends. " Aww, he left..." Kintarou replied.


End file.
